


Restauration Endeavours

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought he would spend a miserable week at Malfoy Manor restaurating furniture, instead he restaurated something far more precious without even trying.</p><p><b>Career Choices:</b> Harry: Antique Furniture Restaurator; Draco: Potions Ingredients Importer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restauration Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/gifts).



> For [Prompt # 92](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NnIZtnyWEqbQHgi3U6N1CwbznCTkDeZGWJqgEw6KRrQ/).
> 
> Dear mods, thank you for your neverending patience and the proofreading! I hope the prompter is happy with what I have done with it. The story somehow took on a life of its own :)

“Harry, don't forget the 3 o'clock appointment this afternoon!”

Luna’s voice catches me just before I can escape to the sanctuary of my workroom. Darn and I was so close!

“Yes, Luna.” My voice sounds amused. She knows me too well, I really don't look forward to that appointment. I'd rather work on the lovely dresser, Hermione has found at the flea market and that will look gorgeous again once I am done with it.

What I do, you ask? I might need to explain a bit before I answer that question. You see, I survived a war and with that I received a whole lot of expectations. To be really clear - everybody and then some, expected me to go into the DMLE after the war, but to be honest - I had had enough trouble to last me for a lifetime. Working in an environment that just shouted “trouble my way please?” was not something I looked forward to. That and I really didn't want to end up looking like old Moody. My whole life I have been trying to live just a normal life, getting a good job, not too much attention and certainly no accolades for killing people. I don't want people to stare at me and be like - “Oh look there is Harry Potter - the Boy-who-lived!” I have always and I will continue to hate that.

After the war I took some time off - I went back to Hogwarts and figured out what I really wanted to do with my life. I discovered that I have a knack for charms and potions (well potions that I want to make and not have to.) But that still didn't bring me closer to finding a purpose. I began to travel and while I was in Italy I stumbled over a small obscure workshop, where an old wizard made wonderful things happen with furniture that had seen their best days long ago. I asked question over questions, and before I knew it I had become his apprentice and he showed me what I needed to know in order to be able to restaurate antique wizarding furniture.

It helped that he had a gorgeous son. Mario didn't know who I was, he didn't care about the scar. To him I was just this kid from England who stayed on to pick up the craft and before long, he had made me well aware of my true preferences. I spend a wonderful three years in Italy and probably would have stayed longer if not for the unexpected passing of Andromeda Tonks. Mario and I split amicably, we had been great friends and the sex was good, but we both knew that we were not in love and taking care of a three year old would have required much more of a commitment than we both wanted.

I haven't had time for a significant other since I came back and decided to set up my own business, so that I would have time to take care of Teddy. We can live quite comfortably of the money my parents left to me, but I like working.

I began with restaurating the furniture that I found at Grimmauld place. Andromeda told me before I left that many of the old pieces held fond memories for her, even if they now are in a sad condition.

The old house has now a much brighter feel about it. Much of that is due to Teddy's infectious laughter and the fact that I have stripped the entire ground floor of its walls. We now have an open floor plan with just the kitchen closed. Removing the wall between parlor and staircase also got rid of the old Mrs Black, so that now my friends and I can come and go as we like.

But back to the issue at hand. I have restaurated a lot of the old furniture pieces, changed the upholstery, restained the woods and most important of all reapplied the charms and soaked the wood with the protective potions that give it the lustrous shine of well loved antiques but without the permanent hassle of polishing it.

The attic was soon full of pieces that had no place downstairs anymore, and so I started to sell them after getting them back in shape. At first I have to admit I had no clue how to go about it, but that is where Luna comes in. She is as she always was a godsend! My workshop was getting quite cramped and when she came in to visit one day – she stated very matter of factly that I needed someone who knew the people who would buy that stuff, and she stayed on.

She still has a quirky personality but with the clients she is great, not to mention that Teddy absolutely adores her. If I weren't gay I would marry her in a heartbeat. Although right now I could throttle her. You see it is her who got me in this mess with Narcissa Malfoy.

Now don't get me wrong I have to admit that she is a good client, if not to say a great person once you get to know her, and it’s not that I don't want to work for her per se it is just that I have no desire to Floo over to Malfoy Manor and look at the piece of furniture that needs to be refurbished, because let's face it, there is someone at Malfoy Manor that I have no desire to meet again.

Draco Malfoy and I will probably never see eye to eye and just because he happens to have grown up into a gorgeous specimen does not mean that I want to spend anymore time than absolutely necessary in his presence. He makes me uneasy, to be honest

But Narcissa Malfoy is nothing but persistent, and she has been quite adamant for the last few days that she has a piece that she wants me to look at and get it back in shape. It is an old sofa that holds fond memories for her. Before she decides on claiming the life debt that I have with her I will head over to Malfoy Manor this afternoon at three and suffer through the estimation of how much work needs to be done on this.

How bad can it be?

“Alright Luna, I am heading out now. I probably won't be long. Can you give Teddy his tea?”

“Of course Harry, be careful though – Malfoy Manor is full of blimpering Humdingers, they might keep you for longer than you think.”

I apparate to Malfoy Manor. It is the fastest way to get there and I have no desire to be there longer than necessary. Blimpering Humdingers or not. I arrive outside at the gates, of course Malfoy has banned people from apparating straight to his front door. Just as I am about to open the gate by hand, it swings open, and I am permitted entrance. So typical.

I am walking up to the front door when it happens. One of the infernal albino peacocks jumps into my path and screeches. I fear I am temporarily deafened by the stupid bird. Bad enough as that is, the menace is not satisfied with making my eardrums shatter, no, it chases after me, pecking my legs and doing quite some damage. I am fairly sure I am bleeding.

I am glad that I arrive at the front door and bang on it a little louder than might be required.

The little house elf who let's me in, wears a clean tunic. Hermione would be pleased.

“Welcome Sir, Mippy is bringing you to the parlor, Mrs Narcissa is being waiting for you.”

Before I have a chance to reply I find myself being dragged forward and I opt to follow rather than protest. The faster Mrs Malfoy can show me the furniture in question, the faster I can get out of here. The Manor is brighter than I remember, many of the old paintings are gone and the walls are of a soft cream colour. I have to admit it is beautiful, and I wonder if they made all the changes after Lucius passed away in prison. I feel almost sorry for Malfoy but only because I know how hard it is to lose a loved one. Lucius deserved to serve time, but his death only three years after going in, has been a bit of a shock to the community.

My thoughts are interrupted when Mippy shows me to the parlour where a full set of proper English afternoon tea has been set up and Mrs Malfoy is seated. She is a sight to behold once again. Having lost the perpetual sneer that she wore in our earlier acquaintance, she has quite a beautiful face and she likes beautiful things. Right now though she looks at me with something akin to horror.

“Mr Potter, what happened to your legs?”

Right the darn peacock.

“Oh it is nothing, just a little run in with the peacock outside. I am afraid he doesn't like me.”

“You must allow me to heal that for you!”

I am not squeamish, but when she pulls her wand on my, I cannot help but flinch. Of course she notices but she doesn't comment. Instead she looks at me steadily.

“I won't harm you, Mr Potter. But those pecks look bad. If you prefer we could take some murtlap essence to treat those. Draco makes sure we always have plenty of healing potions in the house. I am afraid it is a quirk he has left over from that time.”

She doesn't explain further and she doesn't need to. I guess it's the same quirk that causes me to always have a bag packed for Teddy and I, just in case, you know.

“I apologize, Mrs Malfoy, of course you can heal me.”

She smiles at me and mutters a soft “Episkey” and it really feels much more comfortable like this.

“Thank you! So the piece you want me to look at?”

“Oh please, do me the favour and have a cup of tea. We have so seldom someone calling on us, and I find that Draco is buried in his lab or office for the most time. Won't you indulge me for a bit?”

I resign myself to a bit of idle gossip with her.

“So how is young Edward? He must be now what almost four years old?”

“Yes, Teddy is four now. He is growing up so fast, sometimes it is hard to keep up with him.”

“I remember Draco, at a younger age. He was quite a whirlwind, always playing hide and seek with the house elves. Of course that all was put to an end quite quickly by my father in law.”

She smiles fondly tinged with sadness and I find myself picturing a blond toddler with mischievous grey eyes. What happened? Too bad that he grew up to be such a prat.

“Would you bring Teddy to see us some day? I know it is a lot to ask, but I think we are his only remaining blood relatives.”

It's true, I never thought much about it, but Teddy is Draco's second cousin. I am a bit uneasy about it, but I can't well deny the kid his relatives.

We sip some more tea after that and I nibble on a sandwich. Lunch was non-existent today so it was really a relief for my stomach. Still I am anxious to see what I need to work on.

“Mrs Malfoy, you asked me to repair a sofa?”

She smiles again in a way that makes me uneasy.

“Of course Mr Potter, thank you for indulging me. This way please.”

We stroll through a corridor with many doors. Who knows how much furniture is behind them, but I guess I won't concern myself too much with them.

She comes to a halt and opens a door. The moment I see the blond head I can barely suppress a groan. It was too much to hope for that I could get through this without seeing Draco Malfoy.

“Mother! How often have I told you that I don't appreciate being disturbed when I am working!”

My first thought is that he really has grown up to be a gorgeous man, yes I did say that before, but he still has a mouth on him. His eyes flash in irritation and he sneers when he spots me.

“Oh hell no! Him? Mother, is there really no one else who can fix that sofa?”

Narcissa turns towards her irate son and talks to him as one might talk to a sick horse.

“Draco, dear, please, you know that no one else in England can fix that sofa, we had a couple people look at it and they all said it is hopeless, and still you refuse to throw it out. So let Mr Potter have a look at it, and if he can fix it then we all will be happy.”

“Fine! If he can't fix it it still stays.” With that he turns away and moves to the far side of the room.

I now can see that we are standing a small potions lab, the brewing station is set up neatly and the walls are lined with high shelves, stocked with books and ingredients.

The other side of the room is taken over by a massive piece of furniture. At once I can see that the magical substance is weak, shrinking it is out of the question. The wood appears to be withered and the green upholstery is torn and badly stained in some places. This was a beautiful sofa once, it has elegant wood carvings running along the headboard but they are cracked and chipped in places, the mahogany armrests have a deep gash running over them.

Getting this back in shape is next to impossible, but then again I have always enjoyed a challenge.

“Okay, I have good news and bad news for you.” I am addressing Narcissa but Malfoy is having none of that.

“Potter, since I will be the one paying for all of the things that my mother comes up with, please let _me_ know what your findings are.”

He sneers a bit at that, and I find myself wanting to punch that pretty mouth.

“Well Malfoy, since you ask so nicely. The good new is, the piece is salvageable.”

“And the bad news?”

His raised eyebrow makes me want to throttle him. But I try to remember that he is a paying customer, and Narcissa Malfoy will probably not be amused if I kill her only son. So I take a deep breath and continue to talk as if he is not there.

“I will have to work here.”

“WHAT?”

He appears really upset at this, I register with growing amusement.

“Can't you just shrink it and take it with you, like you did with the armchair you did last month?”

Interesting, I didn't know Malfoy kept tabs on what his mother was doing. She brought the armchair to me and I changed the upholstery, from dark green to a cream colored one. It looks very nice now.

“I can't shrink the sofa, as much as I would like to, because, believe me, working with you breathing down my neck is not my idea of fun either!”

“Then enlighten me, oh mighty Potter, why can't you do this? Aren't you supposed to be all powerful or something?”

It is funny how he manages to turn a compliment into an insult. But I try to remain professional, I am good at my job and as such, I will explain to him just what the problem is.

“See here, how the seams at the frame are split open? This sofa has been shrunk and unshrunk too often, the material has been worn thin. When we shrink items, we rearrange their molecular structure, the molecules get compressed very tightly and some escape that pressurizing process. So they are missing when we unshrink the piece again. You can repeat such a progress only ever so often. If I shrink the sofa it might crumble to dust when I try to unshrink it again.”

He looks at me with large eyes. Too bad that he has such a bad mouth on him, he really has pretty eyes, blue grey with light flecks in them.

“But you can fix it, if it stays here?”

“I can restrengthen the frame, even recreate the carvings and make a new upholstery in the original colour, but I have to do it here. Which brings me to the second bad news. Since I can't work too much with magic, it will take longer than normal.”

He looks at me. “How long are we talking?”

I calculate in my head. “A week maybe. I have to redo some things by hand that I would usually do with magic.”

“And how much will this cost me?”

It won't be cheap that much is sure, but I resist the quip. “Do you have any of the fabric around that was used for the original upholstery?”

Malfoy shakes his head. “As far as I know this was elven woven, and I have no idea if it still exists.”

Narcissa jumps in again. “But I can ask our tailor if she knows where to get some similar fabric, if that helps.”

I have almost forgotten that she is there, how embarrassing.

“Well, that would be helpful. Seeing as we are looking at a week of work, this might well cost you a thousand Gallons. Are you sure you want to spend that much on a sofa?”

“What business of yours is it if I spend a thousand Gallons on a sofa? If you don't want the job, I am perfectly all right with keeping it as it is. There is no way Mother is getting rid of it.”

“Geez, Malfoy, keep your panties untwisted! If you want to spend that much, that's fine with me. I will come by tomorrow and begin with the basic work.”

I turn around and almost bump into Narcissa.

“I apologize Mrs Malfoy, I will try to be more considerate of your presence in the future.”

She just smiles.

“Let me escort you to the door Mr Potter. I will make sure the peacocks are where they belong.”

We walk in silence and she bids me a friendly goodbye, reminding me to bring Teddy by one day if it suits me.

I have taken so long that is has turned already dark when I finally get back home. Luna still sits in my living room and looks up from the Quibbler.

“Oh there you are. The blimpering Humdingers got you after all then.”

“Is Teddy asleep already?”

“Of course Harry, I put him to bed at eight. Why are you so late and in such an uproar?”

“The piece I need to work on is in such delicate condition that I can't move it! I need to take my tools and work right where it is. And you won't guess where that is!” Slumping on the couch and resting my weary head on the back has never felt so good.

“Well, I guess it is at Malfoy Manor then.”

“Yes but what is worse, it is in Malfoy's hobby Potions Lab! And he is his usual wonderful self!”

Luna's soft laugh tears me from my tirade.

“Well Harry, I suggest you take care that the Nargles don't set up camp in your head. You are awfully distracted when it comes to them, and just because Draco has a potions lab doesn't mean he always works there – you do know that he earns his money mostly by importing rare ingredients and selling them.”

I give her a hug, I would be totally lost without her sometime.

“I need to head over there pretty early tomorrow. Can you come by and watch Teddy? I don't want to take him with me straight away.”

“Of course. I'll be there tomorrow at nine. Sweet dreams. Don't let the Wolpertingers disturb your sleep.”

And in a whoosh of green flames she is gone.

I head to bed after selecting the tools that I need to take tomorrow and setting out the potions I will start with, to strengthen the wood. The chisel won't be the tool I need right away, but I make sure it is sharp enough. Redoing the carvings will take some delicate work.

Malfoy is nowhere to be seen when I get in at ten, and I get straight to work. I remove the upholstery without magic. The nails are wedged deeply into the wood and I need to work carefully with the pliers. It takes much longer than I thought and sooner than I want I hear the familiar drawl.

“Oh, didn't see you there. Take care not to touch anything that is not the sofa. I don't want you to mess around with my personal experiments, not that you would know what they did if they whacked you over the head with the books where this stuff is written down.”

I don't answer right away, and continue to work with the pliers. But Malfoy doesn't allow me to work in peace.

“Why don't you Accio the nails? Surely that would work better and you'd be out of my hair much faster.”

“I don't Accio the nails, because that would damage the wood.” I am annoyed but seeing as this is Malfoy I get up to prove my point. I take a fresh nail and drive it into the surface of his workstation, and if I enjoy his tiny wince, well then so be it. Removing the nail with an Accio, leaves a wound in the table, much larger than the one that I cause by using the pliers.

“The nail is connected to the surrounding wood. When I Accio it, I pull out the wood directly around it too. Yes, it is faster but it does damage that we cannot afford. This is delicate work and I would appreciate it if you would let me do my job.”

I pull out the tiny phial that I carry with me if someone slips with a chisel. The potion in it repairs small nicks in wood, and I am proud to say that I developed it myself. It is patented under my name and from the way Malfoys eyes widen when he sees it, he knows that.

The rest of the morning he leaves me to work in silence. He sits at his workstation and works on an experiment without addressing me once more. Why anyone would do this for a hobby is beyond me. But come noon he gets up and prepares to leave, calling over his shoulder.

“Mother expects you to eat lunch with us, so hurry up and come to the dining room. Mippy will show you.”

I could fume, but then again I am hungry and forgot to pack something to eat. So I quickly fresh up with magic and jog after Malfoy. Eating in silence is better than not eating at all. But Narcissa has other plans. In between a wonderful soup and a course of salad she addresses me.

“So how is the work coming along? Can you work with Draco in the room at all times?”

“Mother!” It is almost funny how upset Malfoy is.

“I am fine, Mrs Malfoy, he is not much of a disturbance, and I like talking about my work.”

“Could have fooled me.”

I hear him mutter. “What was that Draco dear?”

“Nothing, Mother. I am sure Potter will make excellent progress. After all, the upholstery has been stripped almost halfway already.”

“I am sure I can remove it entirely today, and then we can begin with the restrengthening of the frame.”

“I am very happy to hear that, Mr Potter. As you know Draco loves that sofa, it was after all a gift of his late...”

Malfoy interrupts his mother by pushing back his chair loudly. “That is quite enough. Potter needs to do his work, nothing more.” With that he leaves.

I am a bit flabbergasted but make my excuses as well, getting back to the room to finish my work for today. Malfoy is already working on his potion and ignoring me entirely. I know it won't be of much use but I try to set the record straight for Narcissa.

“What is your problem, Malfoy? I know you like that sofa. No need to make such a fuss about it.”

“I am not making a fuss about it, as you put it so eloquently, I just don't see the need to make idle chitchat with you. We aren't friends and I don't need you to pretend otherwise.”

“You know what, it is called being polite. You could try it sometime!”

The rest of the day passes in silence, and I am glad to be home at night, reading a story to Teddy and falling into bed exhausted at ten.

I am still tired when I get up the next morning, getting Teddy ready to spend the day at Molly's and pondering Malfoy's strange behaviour. Maybe he got that sofa from someone that he really liked and I hated? Snape, or Lucius? Do I really want to spend the next days working with someone being defensive and on edge about the things he says in his own home?

Maybe I need to set something straight with Malfoy once and for all. Resolved to get that at least done today I drop Teddy off and Apparate to the manor.

Narcissa stands at the door and asks me if I would like a cup of tea, it is a bit early but I guess she won't be deterred and I can still make up the time in the afternoon. So I settle in the parlour with her and sip my cup of tea, which I take with milk and sugar again. She looks at me for a while before she starts the conversation.

“So are you making good progress?”

“Mrs Malfoy, I have only started but I am confident that I will finish the project in the planned time.”

She frowns a bit at that and I hurry to reassure her that my work is not impaired, but before I can get anything out, she waves it off.

“I am sure you will do just fine, please don't mind my curiosity. I won't keep you from working any longer.”

And with that she leaves the parlour and I return to the lab. Unfortunately, Draco is already there and I wonder if I'll get anything done or if he'll bother me again. He remains quiet when I finish the work on the upholstery. I remove the stuffing and put it aside. iI salvageable I will use it for the new upholstery but I probably will need to take it home.

“What are you doing Potter! You are supposed to fix this sofa, not wreck it further.”

There it is. I would have missed him if he didn't pipe up in his usual fashion.

“Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to rile me up again?”

He raises an eyebrow at that. “Well I do wonder what you are doing – first you take of the cover and now you remove the stuffing, what's next? You take the frame apart?”

I suppress a smile. Spooking him won't do me any good and he really seems concerned.

“Come over here Malfoy, I can't show you what I am doing with you behind that desk.”

He hesitates a little but then curiosity wins out, and he steps next to me.

“See here where the wood is withered? I need to apply a special potion in order to make sure that the sofa can endure the next hundred years. And in order to do that I am removing the stuffing, because the potions needs to be applied by hand and everywhere. I'll soak the stuffing in another potion at home to get it back to its former elasticity.”

He listens intently, and I can see he wants to say something.

“Spit it out, Malfoy.”

“Well you could soak the upholstery in one of my cauldrons, then you don't need to take the stuff home and could get done faster.”

“Eager to get rid of me?” I mean it in a teasing way but I hit too close to home it appears, his face closes off and he tries to get away.

“Wait, Draco! I didn't mean it like that.” He turns towards me again, clearly distrusting.

“Believe me or not, I was just trying to to joke a bit with you.”

He still isn't all sure but at least he doesn't run out. He shows me a cauldron that is large enough to soak in all of the stuffing at once. It really is good that I don't have to carry the stuff with me. After all I can't shrink it.

“That would work. But I need to check on the process at least every four hours, and it needs to soak in the potion for 48 hours, I can't leave Teddy alone and Luna can't watch him for more than a day.”

He looks at me silently for a while and then just replies over his shoulder, “Then bring him with you. I doubt mother has any trouble with it.”

And now I am the one left gaping, because I would have bet my favourite broom that Narcissa Malfoy is not quite keen on having a kid running around in her precious Manor. But when I pose the idea to her she all but beams at me.

“Why Harry, that is such a wonderful idea! I asked you to bring him over, didn't I? Of course I will mind him for you!”

“If you are sure. I really don't want to impose too much on you.”

Her expression softens. “Harry, I know you are only here because of the work. But I will be frank – Teddy is all that is left of my family and I would like to have him here more often. It must be hard for you to raise him all on your own. Won't you try and see us a little more as family?”

I watch her for a minute or so. “Mrs Malfoy –”

“Please, won't you call me Narcissa?”

And damn those pretty eyes – she has the same ones as her son and if Draco looked at me like that – I would be in a world of trouble.

“Okay Narcissa. I don't think Draco would be too happy to have me around much more. He is already prickly about that sofa.”

“Hmm – but he came up with the idea of soaking the stuffing here and having Teddy over. I'll tell you one thing about my son and you can make of it what you want. He hasn't taken well when you refused his hand in friendship all these years ago, and he still isn't sure how to go about reaching out to people – afraid of being rebuffed once again. He is doing it the only way he knows right now.”

I can't help but frown at that. What she says doesn't resonate well with me. Draco is not someone I have ever seen as needing reassurance, but when I really think about it, the trouble started when I refused being his friend.

“Bring Teddy, and be patient with my son and you might be surprised. Now, it is late and I am sure you are needed at home.”

I am dismissed. Leaving the house I keep wondering what will happen when Teddy really wrecks havoc in the Manor.

When I come home, Luna is already asleep on the couch, being exhausted after watching Teddy once again into the night. I really need to take Narcissa up on her offer. I refrain from waking Luna, just cover her with the blanket I always keep around in case.

The next morning finds me waking to the heavenly smell of coffee, and Teddy’s laughter. For a moment I am completely disoriented and confused before it comes rushing to me. Luna stayed over on the couch and today I am taking Teddy over to see his great-aunt and great-cousin.

Merlin, I hope I am doing the right thing. I take breakfast with them after a quick shower, and if my minds flits to a certain blond man for a second or two I am steadfast in ignoring it. At least that is what I am telling myself.

“Harry, you are awake!” Teddy launches himself at me as soon as I step into the kitchen and I feel a pang of regret at not having him tucked in last night.

“Hi Ted, guess what? Today you can come with me to see your great-aunt Narcissa Malfoy. She has a big house and I bet it's gonna be exciting!”

“Really?” His hair rushes through many colours at once, so that he looks like a tiny spikey rainbow.

Luna grins at me. “So will you be back tonight?”

“No I need to re-elastize the stuffing of the sofa and you know that takes forever. Narcissa and Draco have offered that I can stay at theirs with Teddy for the time being. Heaven knows why but I am taking them up on it.”

“Well, I am sure the Nargles won't bother you, and Teddy will be a good boy – won't you?”

“Yes Auntie!”

So we pack up. I make sure that I have everything that is needed for an overnight stay. I pack the potion and the chisel, hoping to get started on the carving for the backrest, and toys for Teddy. And then we are off.

The darn peacocks are there once again, and I am really not looking forward to running the entire way with Teddy. But he has other ideas and squirms – trying to get down. With all the stuff in my arms I have no chance to keep him steady and so I put him down and pull my wand ready to hex the stupid bird should he dare to peck my godson. What happens next flabbergasts me.

Teddy looks at the bird and his hair turns white. “Pretty birdie”, he coos and the bird looks at him with bright eyes before actually throwing his tail feathers up, which makes Teddy laugh in delight. He approaches the bird reverently and before I know it is petting the menace in bird form. Will wonders never cease?

As we walk up to the door, the bird follows and makes no attempt to peck Teddy, not even once. When we go up it calls mournfully – and Teddy turns around and waves. “Bye pretty birdie! I'll come by soon.”

Narcissa has waited on the other side of the door and looks at us inscrutable, before she drops down to her knees to be on level with Teddy.

“Hello there, I am so glad to meet you, Teddy.” Her eyes shine and I am ashamed to realize that she too is getting older, her sisters are both gone, and Draco is not on his way to producing grandkids for her, either – it must be lonely. I swallow around the lump in my throat.

“Go on Teddy – that is your aunt Narcissa. She will play with you today if you want to.” I nudge him forward and Teddy looks at me inquisitively before taking a step forward and stretching his tiny hand out. “Pleased to meet you.” He is nervous, but he tries to be brave.

Narcissa smiles, and takes the offered hand. “Pleased to meet you as well, Teddy. What do you say, would you like a hot chocolate before we go outside and play with the peacocks?”

Chocolate is Teddy's biggest weakness and I smile as I see him breaking out into a huge grin. All of a sudden he is chattering animatedly with her.

I withdraw carefully, after exchanging a last look with Narcissa. At her nod that everything is fine I am taking off to setting the cauldron up. Draco has been good to his word and everything is prepared for the stuffing. I only need to add the potion and get everything covered, and then I need to turn the stuff every four hours. Seeing as it is ten in the morning, I will check at two o'clock then six, then ten again and so on until 48 hours are gone and the material has absorbed all of the potion. By then it should be as good as new once again.

Draco has retreated into his corner once again and I am taking the chisel out to get started on the carving. The wood has absorbed the potion I rubbed in yesterday beautifully, but one part is damaged heavily by something like a claw and I need to recarve the section. I brought a piece of mahogany wood with me and set to work. I have worked for almost three hours or so when it happens. The chisel catches on a hard piece of wood and slips.

“Oh fuck!” I can't help but swear, my left hand is bleeding quite heavily and it hurts.

“Let me see, Potter. How on earth did you manage to do that?”

Of course Draco, I almost forgot he was in the room. But he takes my hand and examines it carefully before casting a light Episkey to stop the blood flow. The gash looks nasty and red and he warns me belatedly.

“That might sting.” And then he pours a disinfectant on my hand.

“Holy fuck – that burns.”

“Would you rather have the wound infected?” His voice sounds a bit off and it takes me a second to realize that he is actually worried. I take a deep breath because I am a bit nauseous at the moment.

“No, but I need to sit down for a second. What was that?”

“I assure you I did not poison you. That was merely a cleaning potion for bleeding wounds. It seems like you react very strongly to the ingredients. I'll try to remember that for the next time. Are you allergic to willowbark?”

I shake my head, “I don't think so – but I am sensitive to arnika.”

“That would be another main ingredient. I should have asked, but pray tell Potter – what were you doing there? And with THAT?” He has the chisel in hand and looks at it slightly revolted. Of course it is bloodied and I am sure Draco has seen things just like I have that we never want to be reminded of.

“That, Draco, is a chisel. I need it to recreate parts of the carving. I am not doing it by magic because usually I am much more precise with the tool than with the magic. That is if I am not distracted and thinking about Teddy.”

He looks at me, sizing me up, but he refrains from saying something cutting – almost.

“Hold still, Potter. This needs to heal properly, otherwise the hand will scar, and I don't recall having given you permission to call me by my name.”

I can't keep from rolling my eyes, trust him to make more of it that it is, but I blush nonetheless.

“Would you prefer it if I called you Malfoy in front of Teddy? Even your Mum asked me to call her Narcissa, so come off it. I promise I won't overuse your precious name!” Even though I kinda like the way it feels on my tongue.

“If you insist, you may call me Draco, but only for Teddy's sake!”

Are my eyes tricking me? Is that a faint blush on his cheekbones? No, I am sure it is just a trick of light.

“Can I use my hand now? I need to stir the stuffing in the cauldron!”

“Sorry, that needs to sit for a bit longer. What do I need to do?”

“Huh?” I am aware that I must come across like an idiot, but is he for real? First he yells at me for calling him by his name, and now he is all caring and such? I really must have hit my head and not my hand.

“Potter, I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at me like I am a Gryffindork!”

Ah, there he is, and here I wondered where Mr Snark had gone. But he takes the stirring paddle and carefully turns over the contents in the cauldron. It is heavier work that he usually does, I dare say, because the soaked contents of the cauldron are heavy, but he does it gracefully and I find myself staring at his hands and the muscles in his forearms. Did I mention that forearms do it for me? If they are sinewy and strong I can just imagine what the hands attached to such arms can do to me. Okay, digressing again.

“Potter, are you running a fever?”

“No, why?”

“You look flushed. Let me check the hand, again!” Without much ado he takes my hand and examines it.

If only the person attached to these gentle hands would be nicer as well, but then again he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy without the bite.

“Okay, the next stirring round you can do, but I would stay away from the chisel for a while. Hive your muscles the chance to grow together properly.”

“Aw, so concerned?” I tease him and he retreats immediately.

“I merely wish for you to complete the work at a good quality and not have you come back again and again.” He turns his head away sharply, but I see that my remark stung him.

“You know, it is okay to be concerned for others, just saying. We missed lunch.” My stomach growls quite loudly at that.

Draco doesn't say anything but he gets up and opens the door for me. I remember that Narcissa said he is reaching out the only way he knows how to, maybe I need to be a bit more careful in my reactions, too. We walk silently through the Manor, my thoughts wander a bit, the wood is done, the upholstery I am working on and the carving will be finished by tomorrow. So all that is left after tomorrow is reassembling the sofa. I guess Draco will be glad to have the potions lab back to himself.

When we reach the dining room, there are two plates still under a warming charm for us. Draco must see the question in my eyes and explains.

“I often forget the time, so mother likes to make sure that I always have something ready to eat, but she insists that I must eat at the dining table.”

“Well, yes. Because otherwise I would never get to see my son anymore!”

We both haven't seen or heard her coming, and have our wands out before conscious thought sets in. I am more than a bit embarrassed, but Draco has no such qualms about addressing his mother.

“How often have I told you to announce your presence, mother? Are you TRYING to get hexed by me?”

Narcissa has the decency to look a bit abashed, but only a bit.

“Teddy is asleep on the sofa in the room next door, I didn't want to wake him. But I do apologize for startling you both. Are you taking a late lunch?”

“Potter here managed to mutilate his hand and thus won't be doing much for the next few hours. So in order to keep an eye on him, I decided to take lunch with him. I trust that my cousin has behaved himself?”

Narcissa beams at me. “Oh, he is such a wonderful child, little Teddy! We had so much fun playing outside. I really must say you are doing great in raising him, Harry.”

Draco looks at her strangely, and his next question makes me wonder what it is all about.

“Oh, and did you not worry your precious robes might get dirty if you play outside, Mother?”

Narcissa pales, shakes her head and retreats hastily with a mumbled excuse.

“Why are you like this? She is taking care of Teddy because I can't work otherwise for you. Don't be so nasty about it.”

“Potter, do me a favour and don't judge situations you have no knowledge of, it is unbecoming! Excuse me, I am simply not hungry.” He has barely eaten and I know he is lying, and as he rises to get up something snaps inside me.

“Draco Malfoy, you sit your arse down right now and you eat. And then you tell me why you are so upset that your mother plays with Teddy. I won't have it – that you make everyone miserable because things are not going your way!”

He looks baffled at my outburst, but sits down and eats a little more. But when I want to ask him again, why he made his mother flee, he raises his hand.

“Maybe you better ask my mother what being a child in Malfoy Manor meant a few short years ago. If you still feel like yelling at me then, be my guest. For now I must get back to work. You know where to find me.”

I feel that I am missing the bigger picture and I think that maybe Narcissa will have an answer for me. I find her in the next room and there are tear tracks on her face that she is trying to hide from me. She sits on the sofa next to Teddy watching him sleep.

“I guess I deserved that.” She says it quietly, so quietly that I almost don't hear it.

“You deserve being yelled at? Because you play with Teddy? Sorry, I don't understand and Draco was not very clear about it either.”

“Has he told you anything about his childhood?”

“No. He said I should ask you how it was to be a child in Malfoy Manor.”

“I am not proud of what I'll tell you now.” She puts a silencing bubble around Teddy, so that he doesn't wake up by our talk. She indicates that I should sit down as well.

“I must begin before Draco even was born. My father in law, Abraxas Malfoy, was a very strict and cold man, and he believed that only discipline and strictness would yield the results that he wanted for his children. So Lucius grew up in a house where children were treated like small adults, laughter and play was only known in the sanctuary of his own room and only the servants were allowed to play with him. I was raised in the belief that my role would be to obey my husband and to help him represent the Family. I wasn't strong like Andy. I thought that I would get through to Lucius once a baby was born.”

Narcissa's eyes well up again and I find my own throat closing. I am sure I won't like what I will hear.

“When Draco was born he was a beautiful baby, and very easy to handle. I fought with Lucius about being able to breastfeed him, but he relented when I told him, that the baby would be healthier with my milk. Everything else was left to the house elves – I wasn't allowed to change or bathe him, he was only brought to me for feeding. I often snuck into his room to cuddle with him. But of course children don't stay small and when he began to toddle he loved nothing more than sneaking out. Abraxas still lived with us at the time, and one day – Draco must have been two or so – we were playing outside. My robes had got stained and Draco was covered in mud. We had so much fun.”

She can't continue talking, taking deep breaths, trying to get her composure back.

“What happened?”

“Abraxas found us, and he was furious. He called Lucius and demanded that he punished me for getting my robes dirty and not being a proper pure-blood wife. Lucius cast _Crucio_ on me. That itself was horrifying – but Abraxas took my baby – he took my little Dragon and he put the curse on him – I couldn't do anything to help him, just because my robes had got a little dirty. They made me listen to his screams. Once they were done, Abraxas told me that I better learned my place and that he would have a very close eye on me in the future.”

I can't help but take her hand, I am horrified at hearing that, but Draco doesn't seem to remember anything. Before I can ask Narcissa continues her story.

“I Obliviated Draco later that night, I didn't want him to remember the pain and the horror, but I never played with him again outside and I always said that I didn't want to get my robes dirty. When Abraxas finally died, Draco was six years old and every ounce of playfulness had been disciplined out of him. I was a horrible mother, because I couldn't protect him. And now he is mad because he feels like I am giving Teddy what I denied him.”

I gather her in a hug.

“Did you ever tell him that?”

She shakes her head, silently – already she is pulling herself back together.

“I think you need to tell him. He knows that you care for him, I know that, but he needs to know why you weren't there when he was small. I know I needed to know that my mum loved me – and you still have a chance to explain and maybe make it better.”

Teddy stirs from his sleep and I am gathering him up in my arms, hold him close and breathe in his scent. I am just glad that he is growing up in a world where laughter and getting dirty is considered normal and healthy for kids.

“Come little man, we will take a look if we can't get your cousin Draco to come out and play.”

Teddy skips along next to me and when I reach the door to the potions lab, I am crouching down to his level. “Now – don't touch anything in there, okay? It is like my workplace.”

Teddy nods, and I open the door for him. He carefully steps inside and calls out.

“Cousin Draco, would you like to play with me?”

Draco is absorbed in his work and doesn't react immediately, but Teddy is nothing but stubborn. As he reaches him he tugs on his robes and Draco looks down, surprise clearly showing on his face.

“Did you run away from my mother?”

“No, Harry brought me. But I wanna play with you!” Teddy normally considers himself too big to be picked up, but he stretches his arms out. His hair morphs to platinum blond and his lower lip trembles. That right there tells me just where my godson will end up later in Hogwarts and I have to bite my lip, just to keep from laughing when Draco heaves a sigh and picks the little boy up.

“You'll make a fine Slytherin one day, young man! So what do you want to play?”

“Chasing birdies!”

“Oh no! Those beasts belonged to my father. I think I would rather show you the horses.”

“Birdies??” There is it the wobbling lip. I have never been able to resist THE LIP, but Draco looks at Teddy and shakes his head.

“None of that! The birds might be fun with Auntie Narcissa but with me you'll have to play something else. Now what will it be? Shall I bring you back to her and you play with the birds, or do you want to watch the horses with me?”

I brace myself for the outburst that will come, but nothing happens. When I peek into the room again, Teddy has wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, blond head looking so much like Draco's own that he might as well be his child and Draco holds him securely, murmuring softly so that I cannot understand anything. But then Teddy hiccups once and looks at Draco.

“Okay, we be watching horses. Birdies later with Aunt Cissa.”

Draco smiles and strides out of the door with Teddy firmly attached to his hip. One might not believe that he is four already, but from what I heard from Narcissa, Draco has not known a lot of love in his childhood and Teddy is giving him a cuddle the best way a child can. I am angry on Draco's behalf, how could they be so cruel, these men? I just hope that the sofa has been a gift of someone that showed Draco kindness. My hand is as good as new and I get back to work. I am determined to get this piece of furniture back to its former glory. Not just because it is a job, but because Draco loves that sofa and the memories he has of the person who gave it to him. 

The chisel cuts through the wood as if it is a hot knife and the wood a block of butter, I forget the time once again, and when the timer beeps and indicates that the stuffing needs to be stirred once again I realize that three hours have passed and I have seen neither hide nor hair of Draco and Teddy. I stir the content of the cauldron, careful not to spill anything and I am happy to notice that the former brittle stuffing has already regained most of its springiness. The piece that I needed to replace has been carved to perfection and I infuse it with the potion that will make it indistinguishable from the original wood. The day after tomorrow the stuffing will be done, and then I can reassemble the sofa, given that Narcissa has found a fabric that can be used as the upholstery.

I decide that it is time for dinner and go off to search them. I am drawn to the living room by laughter and Teddy's cries of “Faster, Draco, faster!” When I step into the room I cannot believe my eyes. Draco is on all fours and Teddy basically uses him as a horse. Narcissa is nowhere to be seen, but I am sure she will be with us again for dinner.

I can`t help it but I start laughing, Draco startles and Teddy almost overbalances but keeps himself upright at the last minute.

“Now that is a sight I would have paid good money for!”

“What? Me on all fours?”

The way that Draco says that makes my mouth go dry, heaven and hell know that I would love to see him on all fours. But it is what Teddy says next that drives a truth home that I rather would have not out in the open like that – out of the mouth of babes they say.

“Do you wanna ride Uncle Draco too? He is such fun at playing horse!”

Draco blushes now too, and I really wish I didn't have a picture in my mind playing that displays Draco with a horsetail sticking from his arse. I turn to the side to hide my growing problem.

“I am glad you had fun. Now dinner?” I squeak out.

Draco smirks and gets up from the floor, after Teddy gets of his “horse”

“Sure, Harry.”

I am sure I can catch flies with my mouth right now. Did he really just use my name?

“What?”

“I said, sure, Harry. It is your name, right? Not that I have been addressing you wrongly the entire time? It is Harry Potter – and not Harold Potter...”

That smirk, now that it is not malicious but playful – not good.

“No, Harry is fine.”

I flee to the dining room. Narcissa sits already at the table and Teddy comes in, chattering about his excursion to the stables and how he wanted to ride but no horse was small enough for him and how Draco offered to be his horse for a bit. And that he really really wanted a pony for his fifth birthday because “Pretty, please!!” I am doomed. Knowing Narcissa, Teddy will have a pony sooner or later. I noticed the strained silence between Narcissa and her son and I won't have it. They both are such great people, even Draco, who is so patient with Teddy. They really need to talk this out.

Narcissa wants to get up and put Teddy to bed, whose eyes are dropping shut after dinner, because of the eventful day that he has had, but I put my hand on her arm.

“There will be many more nights when I will let you bring him to bed. But tonight you need to fix something that’s broken, too.”

I turn to Draco.

“I know we aren't really friends yet, but I think we will be seeing more of each other for a long time. Seeing as Teddy is only four. Give her a chance to explain. If you really feel that is doesn't help, feel free to hex me for butting in later. You'll find me in your potions lab.”

I take Teddy and put him to bed. Tucking him in soothes me and I know he loves it too. We use this time to talk about the things that move us and Teddy does so without fail every night that I am with him.

“I like Draco, he is fun. But when I asked about his family he got quiet.” He looks at me with his brown kind eyes and asks, “Can we be his family now?”

It tears at my heartstrings, and I can only answer truthfully, hoping that Draco really was as taken with Teddy as it seemed.

“Honey, you already are! You are his cousin, and I am sure he is very glad to have you.”

I keep sitting for a while longer until the even breathing tells me that Teddy is asleep. It is only eight in the evening but I am sure that Draco will be with his mother for some time longer, so I pick a book and settle down to read. It is a while later, when the door creaks open and I see Draco come in. He doesn't notice me, as I am tucked into the armchair with my _Lumos_ so dim that Teddy is not disturbed. Seeing him bend over Teddy, checking that he is asleep and press a kiss to his forehead, makes my chest grow warm.

“Good night, Teddy, I am glad to have met you. I am even glad that your godfather is around, even though he'll never see that I like him. It's a wonder we get along like this now, but I guess he is doing this for you. You'll never doubt that you are loved. I just hope he'll bring you around once that sofa is fixed.”

He puts something next to Teddy and slips out.

When I step to the bed and check, I see a little stuffed dragon tucked neatly into Teddy's arms. And that does it – I can admit that I found Draco Malfoy hot, I have always found him hot, but this here, this man who is insecure and tender with a little boy, who plays horse for him and kisses him goodnight, because he never experienced that from his own dad? I am screwed – because I could very easily fall in love with this man. And I have no idea what to do. I walk back to the potions lab and turn the cauldron contents over. When I am done someone taps my shoulder and I whirl around, poised to attack.

“Easy, Harry!” It is Draco, he looks different but only just so, and I can't quite put a finger on it.

“Sorry, bad habit, I have gotten much better though – I used to hex first and ask questions later.”

“Hm, I know. Me too – that is why I work in this remote lab. Not so many people around.”

I find a tentative smile fight its way onto my face and I finally realize what is different. Draco's face is open, no sneer, no mask, just him. Yes I am screwed – I can't say it often enough.

“I just wanted to ask how you wanted to sleep? Should I have the house elves make up a bed for you here? Or would you like a bedroom close by?”

“Um – here would be fine, I have to get up at two and then at six – walking through the house might disturb someone.”

“Well, I have an idea.” He opens a door and I step into a small bedroom right next to the lab. The bed looks comfortable and I feel the events of the day catch up with me.

“This is great. Thank you!” I set my wand to waking me at quarter to two and am half asleep already when I hear him whisper.

“Sleep tight, Harry.” My last thought is that I could get used to hearing that.

At two I stumble into the lab, do what needs to be done, then I head back and fall asleep again. When I get up at quarter to six again I am still tired, get the stirring on the way and lie back down. The first twenty-four hours are almost done, thank god.

But when I wake up at eight for good I realize something. I am not in a guestroom. The room is made up in tasteful colours and there is a desk in the corner cluttered with papers, covered in familiar handwriting. And the wardrobe is open, showing clothes that I have seen on Draco before. Has he really put me up in his own bedroom? I go through my morning ablutions, getting ready for breakfast. I check on the cauldron again. Everything is in order.

This project will be done in the time that I planned – but I feel a pang at not seeing Draco anymore apart from dropping Teddy off here.

I step into the dining room and see Narcissa joking with Teddy, and Draco smiling indulgently at both of them, and just for a moment I feel like the boy in the cupboard again, excluded and lonely. But that only lasts until Teddy sees me standing at the door and calls my name. Draco looks at me and I marvel at how much his facial expression at seeing me has changed in just three days – the warm smile and the beckoning hand. Or maybe it was always there and I just made him cover it, along with everyone else who met him, starting with his grandfather.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Harry!” three voices greet me.

“I am sorry I slept so late. I just wanted to nap for ten more minutes after six and then it was eight, all of a sudden.”

Narcissa laughs gently, and Draco hides his grin behind the _Daily Prophet_ , but then addressed me again.

“So you slept well? Is it okay to stay there for one more night?”

“Oh yes! The bed is very comfortable and so close to the lab. Doing the work is not really a disturbance to anyone.”

“I know. That is exactly why I chose the room as mine.”

Having it confirmed that I slept in his room does something funny to my insides, but I try not to act like a completely besotted fool. Instead I shovel the delicious scrambled eggs into my mouth and drink some tea. We chat some more and I notice that something seems more relaxed between Draco and his mother. So at least that is clear.

“Excuse me, I'll go back to my work. I hope Teddy won't be too rambunctious today.” I all but flee and I feel stupid. Nobody has given me an indication that my presence isn't welcome.

Draco is coming after me, and as soon as I am in the lab he is right behind me.

“Harry, what is wrong? Did I offend you should I have told you that I sleep in that room? The sheets were fresh, I assure you!”

“No, everything is great. Thanks for letting me have your room. I just don't want to impose too much.” I avert my eyes. Merlin, I am such a fool.

And then he is there in my face, and he gives me no chance to hide anything, just like Narcissa didn't hide anything from me. Is that what real family is all about? Seeing each other vulnerable and just trusting that you won't get hurt?

“Harry.” That voice – so gentle and soothing, not at all like the barbed wire it used to be. “Why are you so confused that I considered your needs and comfort? Is it because of the way we were in school? I never really said I am sorry – but I am. Teddy is all we have left of family and by extension you are family as well. And I always take care of my family.” His hand is warm at my cheek. “Mum showed me her memory last night. Let's just say I am glad my father has passed away in prison already, otherwise I would have to kill him myself.”

I can't help it. I quip, “I'd help!”

His thumb strokes my cheek, and it's warm and just a little bit calloused. His eyes look into mine and I feel like I could stay right there forever, work be damned, if he just continues to look at me like this.

“I want to tell you something.” His hand is gone all of a sudden and I feel a little bereft.

“That sofa, that I am so adamant about keeping? Do you want to know who it belonged to?”

I can only nod. I am glad that he is opening up to me and I am a little curious as well.

“You might think it belonged to Severus Snape, because he was my godfather, and it stands in a potions lab. But in fact it belonged to my grandmere Danielle. After my grandfather had banned my mother from playing with me, Grandmere took me under her wings. She made sure that I had a somewhat bearable childhood. Since yesterday I know that my mother was terrified of Grandfather hurting me again. But when I was a small child all I knew was that I was never allowed to play with her or other kids, and that I should strive to be poised and well behaved at all times.” He looks up at that, haunted and I understand exactly how lonely his childhood was. “Grandmere always took me to her rooms after breakfast and settled onto this very sofa. She would tell me stories about dragons and travels and teach me beginners' spells and the first basics of potions. She was a wonderful woman, warm and kind and even though I couldn't play like I wanted to, with her this house felt less like a prison.”

“What happened?”

“She died when I was eight. Thankfully Grandfather had passed away by then too, otherwise I shudder to think what would have happened. After he was gone, Mother began to invite Crabbe and Goyle, kids that my father deemed appropriate, but I never really took to them. By that time I was much rather here on that sofa and read a book. Father wanted to board the rooms up, because in his eyes I was a sentimental fool, so I stayed away and played the perfect son for him. But during the summer I would always find a couple nights to go there and be close to her.“

A bitter twist plays over Draco’s face and I begin to guess what comes next, but hearing it confirmed makes my insides protests.

“And then HE moved in and gave Grandmere’s rooms to one of his lackeys. I couldn't do anything, just stand back and hope that he wouldn't defile them beyond salvation. After he was gone the sofa looked like you have seen it. I cleaned the worst stains out of it, but I couldn't fix the wood or the upholstery. I shrunk the sofa and put it in the lab, because even though someone that unworthy had been on it, my positive memories outweigh that. I hoped someone would be able to fix it. When mother was having you fix furniture I began to hope that it might be possible...”

“It will look as beautiful as it did when it belonged to your grandmere! I promise!”

“I know, Harry. Excuse me now, I do need to get some actual work done, I have to meet with a client soon.”And with that he smiles at me once again and then leaves the lab. 

I spend the day working on the stuffing and cutting the new fabric for the upholstery, which really looks like the original. At night Draco puts me into his room again, saying that he will be out late anyway. Knowing that he sleeps in this very bed gives me a very inappropriate erection and as much as I try I can't get it down. So mortified I have to go to his bathroom and take care of this. I am sure that he is attracted to me too – after all, this morning I thought for sure he would kiss me after telling me his story, but he has withdrawn again.

The next morning finds me tired. I was up thinking about my situation and I have to admit I want to belong to this family and not just in a way that I would as a godfather to Teddy. I need to talk to someone. After the final stirring I excuse myself. Teddy is in good hands with Narcissa and I will be back soon.

I Apparate home, and the familiar smell of wood polish and potions makes me calm down a little at once.

“Luna! Luna!” I call for her and she comes out of the office with wide eyes.

“Oh Harry, I told you to watch out for Nargles. Now you are all infested and confused.” With that she takes of her necklace and puts it over my head, pulls me into the office and without much ado puts a cup of tea in front of me.

“Now drink the tea, and then tell me what has happened.”

“I think I am in love with Draco Malfoy.” There, I said it, and the world is not ending.

“Oh Harry, of course you are.” She just smiles

“Of course I am?” Now I am really confused.

“You always have been. It was always about Draco for you and about you for him. It was like you two had your own force of gravitation that pulled you together in school. It was a bit weaker after the war, but that was because you were in Italy and Draco was traveling to study import regulations all over the world and set up business connections.”

I am sure my mouth hangs open.

“Now, don't look like that. Once you came back it was only a matter of time until you would meet again, and then it was clear to everyone who knows you two, what would happen. You belong together – Teddy connects you even more now, you are family. Being in love helps.”

“But I don't know if he loves me.” And there it is – the crux of the matter. I want him to love me but I am afraid to ask. What if it is only lust, like it was with Mario?

“I can hear you thinking, Harry.” Luna tears me from my thoughts once again. ”All you need to do is tell him. I think you might be surprised.”

I leave the office, Luna's words ringing in my ears. I need to go back to the Manor and finish the work on the sofa. It looks wonderful, just like new, well, like old-new – but I am sure that Draco will love it. He is not home and I take my chances. I know I am in love with him, but I want him to be sure, too.

I seek Narcissa out and find her reading with Teddy, he is curled up into her side and her voice washes over him gently.

“Hey,” I greet them, softly a lump forms in my throat once again. “The sofa is done. So we'll be on our way now. And tell Draco it's free of charge, okay?”

“Oh, won't you stay for dinner? Draco will be back by then.”

“Maybe another time. I'll bring Teddy by this weekend if you want?”

She looks at me intently, before she nods and says, “I'll be in touch.” She hugs Teddy and whispers something in his ear that makes him giggle and he looks at me with big brown eyes.

“Let's go home, squirt!” But before I can pick Teddy up, I find myself enveloped in Narcissa's arms and she squeezes me like only Molly Weasley has done before.

“Thank you, for not only fixing this sofa.” I feel her cheeks are wet but before I can say anything she presses a soft kiss to my cheek and says, “I'll see you on Saturday!”

I am dazed, but going home right now is the best I can do.

Luna takes one look at me and sighs, before taking Teddy and shoving me into the working room, where a beautiful little box sits on the bench, but is it broken and scratched up. A note attached to it.

_“Dear Harry,_

_I found this the other day in the antechamber of my deceased mother-in-law. I would like to use it as a jewelry box. Please repair it for me and bring it with you on Saturday._

_Kind regards Narcissa.”_

The conniving woman. I have no doubt that she knew about this before and now will make sure that I come back even more often as if I wouldn't anyway.

Getting to work I see that the inlays are beautiful. It is something I love about my work, I see the beauty hidden under scratches and grime and I love getting it back out for the world to see. This piece here is not very challenging, it just needs a little love and new hinges to open and close it and it will be as good as new.

Nonetheless I spend the afternoon working on it, seeing as I took the estimated five days for the sofa. It is Friday already and I want this done for tomorrow. I do manage to finish it, a beautiful box for jewelry, crafted with love.

Luna waits for me in my living room and Teddy is playing on the floor. Before I can say anything though he points at the box in my hand.

“That is Aunt Cissa's jewelry box. But it is all shiny now – so pretty.”

“What?” is all that I manage.

“Yes, Aunt Cissa said that sometimes, things don't look pretty on the outside, but that they are beautiful anyways, you just have to look closer. And just because someone doesn't know how to say I love you doesn't mean it is not there. But I don't know what she meant by that, cause she said I love you to me a couple times already...”

Luna smiles. “Sounds like your aunt is a very wise person.”

Teddy smiles at her, and starts chattering away again.

I don't sleep much that night, but it is a good kind of sleeplessness. Getting up and ready to leave for the Manor is easy, Teddy is wide awake at seven in the morning and it does take a lot of convincing that we need to wait until eight at least before we can head over.

Draco stands at the gate already when we appear and the smile on his face at the sight of us is beautiful. I have the box in my hand and Teddy just runs up to Draco throwing his arms around his waist. Draco bends down and picks Teddy up settling him firmly on his hip, before pulling me close with his free arm.

“It wasn't very nice of you to just disappear yesterday. We will discuss that later!” And he leads me up to the house firmly, Teddy talking a mile and hour and Draco answering cheerfully, all the while his arm burns at my side and I feel that where I made of metal the heat would surely melt me and fuse me to Draco.

Narcissa sits in the dining room with a huge spread of breakfast before her. The table is set for four people Draco and I on one side of the table and Teddy on the other with her.

I hand her the box, and she beams at me.

“How much is it?”

“I don't charge family,” is all that I can say and the smile on her face is worth it.

Draco snorts into his napkin, but refrains from saying something.

We eat and after breakfast Narcissa takes Teddy out in the garden and I find myself alone with Draco all of a sudden.

“You know she'll find more and more things for you to fix. This house is huge and we have a lot of broken antiques in here.”

“And will they all be too large to be moved to my workshop?” I can't suppress a grin.

“Quite possibly, and since you refuse to charge family, you'll be broke sooner or later. Maybe you'll have to work for food and lodging then?”

I grin – so this is how he wants to play this? Okay, lets see how far he will go.

“I suggest you'll show me what she wants to have fixed next?” His answering grin takes my breath away and I just wish he would give in and just kiss me. But I guess I will have to have a little more patience.

He gets up and indicates for me to follow him. We walk through a couple corridors and the part of the manor where we are now seems to be unused. The room that he shows me is beautiful, dominated by a huge four-poster bed, with matching nightstands and dressers, all old and neglected but not beyond repair, a wardrobe in the corner, with beautiful inlays. The windows are draped with heavy curtains and the walls are painted a pale cream. It will look breath-taking once the furniture is brought back to its former glory. And that is when I notice that the bed has a new mattress on it. I want to say something, but before I can get the words out, arms circle my waist and Draco rests his head on my shoulder. His breath is warm against my ear.

“I am not good at words, you noticed that probably. But this is the room where Malfoy spouses reside should they require their own rooms apart from their husbands. Grandmere selected another set of rooms further away from Grandfather's suite, and Mother stayed with Father, so it hasn't been in use for sixty years or so. But if I haven't read you wrong I would like it if you made this room yours.”

I swallow once, getting the words out is difficult.

“You want me here?”

“Yes.”

“Because I am Teddy's godfather.”

“That too, but mostly I want you here because you are driving me crazy with your smile and your green eyes and your ability to see beyond the ugly and just see me. I want you in my life, I want to raise Teddy with you and be the family for him that we both never had.”

“Draco, shut up.”

He freezes and I grab his hands, turning around like this is difficult but I manage. I cock my head and smile at him.

“If you don't shut up, I can't kiss you.”

Coming up for air much later, I have to make one thing clear, though.

“This room is beautiful, but I'll only stay in it if you move in here as well, on the nights that I am here.”

Draco laughs. “Anything you want, Harry, anything you want."

Holding hands, we are going back down into the garden, where Teddy is chasing the peacocks and Narcissa laughing heartily at his antics. When Teddy sees us, he looks at our hands and squeals excitedly.

“Aunt Cissa, look! Draco and Harry are holding hands! Does this mean we'll be a real family now, all together? Can we stay here? And will Luna move in, too? Can you work from here, Uncle Harry, and what about Rose and Hugo, will they visit me?” His hair is rushing through colours and the peacock uses the chance to disappear. I swear the bloody bird looks a bit frightened and that alone makes coming here very often a bright prospect.

Draco smiles at his mother. “We'll work something out, Teddy. We are after all family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are extremely welcome either here or [on Livejournal](http://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/90987.html).


End file.
